You Didn't See Anthing
by Percabeth17
Summary: I've always wondered why Leo's clothes never burned off when he uses his fire powers. Well, one things for sure. Thank the gods for that Tool Belt. Or is it really that magical? Rated T just in case, and under horror, because it's a horror to the rest of the camp (Read and you'll understand)


You didn't see anything

Story came to me while watching Fairy Tail and looking up pictures of Leo Valdez. Naturally a strange chapter would come to mind like this… Let's see if some Anime watchers will get this question, If Natsu can make his whole body on fire, has anyone ever wondered why his clothes never burn off? Especially since they get ripped from fights all the time.

No particular POV

Leo was prancing up and down throughout the forest, ready to show off the rest of the camp his amazing skill he had just mastered. "Guys! Guys! Check. It . Out!" He cried trying to get all the campers to gather around.

"What is it now? Piper groaned. "If it's another invention…I don't want to know."

"No, no. It's something even better than that!" Leo shouted, oil and grime plastered to his face and arms.

"What is it?" A few asked. Leo motioned to wait.

"Okay, stand back, and watch in awe!" He said melodramatically.

In an instance everyone watched as his arms started to catch fire. Than his feet and his legs too. In a few moments his whole body was on fire and a lot of people were impressed. That is until the pants leg and hem of his shirt started to burn as did the rest of his clothes. And in a few seconds nothing was there except for his magical tool belt for it was magically fire-proof.

Everyone's mouth dropped and murmured over Leo's ignorance towards the missing clothes. He raised his arms over his head and shouted, delightedly, "Isn't it awesome!"

Jason gulped, and covered Piper's eyes blindly, trying himself to look away. Piper muttered, "Why do _you_ get to look?"

Percy came up behind her and whispered. "You're not missing anything"

Frank was the first to speak up. "Umm, Leo?" He asked, looking down. "Lo-look down…"

"Wha-" Leo said instinctively, than obeyed and looked down. "Oh. Well. That was, unexpected…"

Jason smirked in response to Percy and replied out loud. "I never seen a Mexican so white before…" Percy bit his lip trying not to burst out laughing.

"Hey!" Leo retorted, hearing their insults. "You're one to speak being white and all!"

There was an awkward silence as the scene continued. "Ahem!" Leo continued. "Well…Thank the gods for that tool belt!" He shouted, throwing his arms up in the air.

Than the tool belt fell.

"OH SHI-" Leo yelled, using his hands to cover his bottom half. He then smiled at the crowd half-heartedly, and then replied, "You guys didn't see anything…"

"See what?" Percy giggled, Jason finished for him, "There was nothing there"

Leo narrowed his eyes at Jason, "At least mine is bigger than-"

"OKAY!" Piper shouted moving Jason's hand away from her eyes. "First of all, Leo, put some clothes on, and secondly_ why _ is _he_ the one to know and not me?"

Jason glanced at Leo for a second, remembering that one incident. Jason soon turned to Piper, "It was a misunderstanding…"

"It was his fault" Leo accused Jason. "That bathroom stall did not have your name on it…"

"It was a urinal." Jason he fired back.

"Well, you obviously don't know the urinal code, do you?" Leo said pointing accusingly at Jason. "You have to leave at _least_ one urinal in between the two guys" Leo continued using hand motions to emphasize the urinal code, not realizing that nothing was there to _cover up_.

"Leo" Frank muttered. Leo widened his eyes and placed his hands back where they were. "You didn't see anything" He nodded.

Percy raised his hand to say something, and Leo glared at him, "DON'T. EVEN. GO. THERE."

* * *

Did I mention this might be OOC? This is what happens when I watch Anime, and start to be a bit realistic during them. It doesn't quite end well. Sorry if the ending sucked, I forgot how I was going to originally end it, so...yeah. This story can also be a Fairy Tail Fanfic, but I though Leo would make the mistake, and besides he has a tool belt!

When I figure out the original ending, I'll revise. Or if any of you have any idea, please tell me.

Favorite, Follow, Review,

~Percabeth17


End file.
